Alone in the Darkness
by Kiwy
Summary: Pitch has found a new way to threaten the children and their Guardians. The King of nightmare has refind his abilities, will the Guardians be able to win against him and his new Companion?
1. Prologue

_This fan fiction takes place after the movie._

Darkness is the first thing I remember.  
Darkness and having to obey my master.

_2 Days Later, at the North pole_

"YOU SAY WHAT?"  
North rushed past the Yeti, out of his workshop, and froze immediately.

"This is disaster!"

He said with eyes, widened from shock.  
The elves were running around crazily, the Yetis were moving strangely.

Then he saw Jack Frost, standing at the Control Panel of the Globe, looking at North with a bold spark in his eyes.  
Behind him the Globe was spinning rapidly, the lights of the Kids were blinking in every colour imaginable.  
"It's Disco time!" Jack yelled, turning around and moving his hands up and down cheerfully. Then he pointed at a Yeti standing next to a massive CD player.  
Phil nodded, and turned the Volume up. The elves went crazy.

Since Christmas had been a week ago, North was okay with them having a little fun. He laughed, then said to Jack with a serious face: "Be sure to turn Globe back to normal after your crazy little Party!"  
So he went back to his workshop, and tried to come up with a few new ways to bribe kids.  
And thus the first real Party at the North Pole began.

_Afterword: Welcome to my first fanfiction!_

_It's even in English...oh God _ …(my mother tongue is German) so if you find any mistakes contact me!_

_Since i got asked: With bribing kids, i refered to what Jack said in the Movie. Look it up if you don't remember anymore ;)_

_I will update as often as possible! :D  
_


	2. Red Lights

Jack was bored.  
If he played a trick on the Guardians they would only laugh. Even fighting with Bunny wasn't worth the fun. Christmas was over and Easter a few Months away, still the Guardians didn't have that much time for him, since they still had to repair the damage Pitch caused.

He couldn't even make himself useful.

But he was used to that wasn't he? The only thing that confused him was that months ago, he wouldn't have cared about being bored.

He spent a few days just roaming around making snowstorms, and then decided to go back to the North Pole.  
After all it was kind of his home now. He had thought about building a huge fortress in the Antarctic, since there wasn't any space near his pond, but decided that this didn't fit him. He needed freedom, not a permanent place to stay. And most of all, he didn't want to be alone anymore.

Maybe that was the answer. He didn't want to be alone anymore, because being lonely meant being bored most of the time.

As he flew through the window that was always opened for him, he noticed a strange atmosphere. He hesitated. Normally you would hear all kind of sounds. Yetis trying out and making toys, and the running around of the elves, or the Bells of the elves.  
But he couldn't hear anything to day. As he came into the room with the huge Globe he nobody but saw North, Bunny and Sandy standing at the control Panel. A strange feeling spread in him.  
He walked closer. "Guys what's up?" He asked with a pretending cheerful voice.

Bunny turned around: "that's what we wanna know mate." He said angrily. Jack frowned and looked at North who also turned around. "Are you sure that you set the Globe back to normal Jack?"  
Jack nodded. He wanted to say something, but Bunny interfered: "Something's wrong with the Globe, and you want us to help, but you didn't tell us that Frostbite did something to it? He glared at North.  
"Woowowooo~ Kangaroo you don- …"Jack started, he was, again, interrupted by North: " After Jack set it back it worked normal for a few hours, but now.." He shrugged.  
"What's even wrong with it?" Jack asked, leaning on his staff. He didn't see anything weird. Sandy came forward, and many little Sand sculptures appeared and disappeared again.  
Jack nodded throughout Sandys explanation, when he was finished he shook his head. "As expected, even after almost a year I can't understand a thing you're saying if you're talking so fast!" Jack grinned.  
Sandy looked kind of offended, but he would get over it, Jack figured.

North pointed at the Globe. "The lights, some of them are red, it never happened until now, we don't know what to think.

"They're red?" Jack said, "I guess something's wrong with the children?"

Bunny raised one eyebrow: "We figured as much mate."  
Jack rolled his eyes and took a closer look at the globe. Some lights, not too many to be worried about though, were red. All of them were located in Greece.  
"Why don't we just visit them?" Jack wondered.  
North looked at him, as if he never thought about that. He nodded: "well that's good Idea!"

From behind them you could hear the noise, Sandy made when Sand shoot out of his ears. He had had this Idea first.

_Afterword: I'm thinking about making a German version too, should I?  
See you!_


End file.
